


Christmas Cuddles

by randylahey5446



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Explicit Language, F/M, First Dates, Gon being a dick, Ratings: PG, Seasonal, Winter, adorable af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randylahey5446/pseuds/randylahey5446
Summary: Killua confesses his love for Neon to Gon, even though he could easily live without her, Gon is determined for them to meet up. Things get weirder and weirder as the plot thickens...





	

**A/N: Here's my first fic posted on A03! I usually don't write stories like this, but I never seen Killua/Neon before, and the idea popped out when I was talking about HxH pairings with someone. I had this story in mind ever since and I need to get this off my chest lol.**

 

**Well, give me love!**

 

 _How did I get here, what have I done?_ Killua asked himself, staring blankly at the wall, overcome with shame.

 _What is this fear, why did I agree to do this? The embarrassment, the shame, the humiliation, it's uncanny! Sure I've done bad things, but is there anyone who deserves this?_ he quivered, his inner self shaken by the sheer humiliation that he had to endure. No mission or torture session could of ever compared to this. He wanted to kill everyone in the house and jump out the window; ending his life and all those who could of bore witness to this atrocity.

He stared back at Neon, blushing, not knowing how in the hell he could even reach first base without being thrown out. The cognitive dissonance in Killua was boiling like a steam kettle as he was stuck in dire straits for some sort of escape.

It all started a couple of weeks ago, when Killua made the confession to Gon...

* * *

"Killua, what is an elictural, college?"

"I don't know man, look it up," Killua said mindlessly, looking up at the ceiling on his worn out couch.

"I thought you were smart Killua, aren't you?"

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm not?"

"You are, but not as smart as I thought you were," Gon whispered.

"What did you say?!" Killua bickered, sitting up on the couch to stare at Gon.

"What?"

"You said something just now!"

"No I didn't, you're hearing things you schizophrenic!"

"You know what a schizophrenic is, but you didn't understand that an electoral college is. Didn't you know it's just when representatives of each state or province vote for the federal government positions?"

"SO YOU DID KNOW WHAT IT WAS!"

"Yeah, so?" Killua smirked, as Gon threw a pencil at him as the eraser head bounced off his forehead. "Ah you're fun to mess with," Killua laughed, laying back on the couch as Gon pouted and got back to doing his homework.

"I'm so tense right now to deal with all of this homework. I wish I still had my Nen so I could just be a Hunter in the outside world instead of being stuck indoors all day being a student,"

"I wish you could just finish your homework so we could just do something! I didn't have to let you bring your homework to my apartment you know!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want to stay at home and do homework, it gets lonely. Plus, I have been staying with you and Alluka for the last week, so that's been fun!"

"Of course I like hanging out with you too, but I rather just do something with you instead of being locked inside,"

"So you do like hanging out with me?" Gon suspected cheerfully, trying to make Killua flustered.

"Of course I do! You can't fluster me Gon, besides, that gag of yours is just overdone. I just like hanging out with you, I don't know what else to tell you man,"

"Yeah, I like hanging around you too. It's just funny how you used to get flustered whenever I mentioned it,"

"Because you were always so embarrassing about it. Like geez, I'm your friend, but is there really anything more to that? Like friends just come naturally, it's not some sort of supernatural phenomenon,"

"I guess, you're just my first real friend so it just comes off naturally,"

"See? Everything just comes off naturally, and getting embarrassed over something awkward or unnatural isn't being insecure or weird, it's just natural."

"Exactly!" Gon agreed, temporally ending the conversation naturally. He continued to do his homework as Killua went back to mindlessly staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey Killua,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"

"...fucking christ man," Killua blushed, giving Gon the evil eye. "I hate your fucking guts Gon, did you know that?"

"Haha yep!" said Gon, pulling out another pencil to continue his homework.

"Gon, I have to ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you ever think of girls?" Killua asked, slightly holding back at the embarrassing subject of that question. He remembers the last time he asked that question.

_"Alright listen Kil, there are some dangerous bodyguards surrounding him. They aren't any match for us, but we also want this to go as smoothly as possible. So I'll come in and distract the majority of them, so you could finish off the rest and go for the kill. Any questions before we do this? I know it's simple, but I just want to be 100% sure we are on the same page,"_

_"Yeah, do you ever think about girls Illumi?"_

_"Nope, never. No Zoldyck ever thinks about the opposite gender unless if it's the purpose of procreation. Any Zoldyck who thinks otherwise, will be sternly corrected. Understand?"_

_"Yeah, whatever. Forget I asked,"_

_"Good! Let's do this," Illumi finished, diving in first to create a distraction like he said. Killua shortly came in afterward to follow up and complete the job._

_"...ah man, that girl I saw from the rooftop had such a fat ass," he loomed, killing off bodyguards and decapitating the target's head._

"Sure!"

"You do?!" Killua asked excitedly, sitting up again with a more upright posture than before.

"...well,"

"Well, what?!"

"Not really honestly," Gon confessed, as Killua frowned in disappointment. "I know what you mean, but it really doesn't cross my mind that much. I'm just so busy and I rarely think about it anyway,"

"Yeah, but you _do_ think about them, right?" Killua asked desperately, as Gon pondered for a moment, tapping his pencil on the table and giving some thought to his response.

"Like I said, yeah but not really. Maybe you should ask Leorio that,"

"I'm not asking that pervert! He's not as cool as you Gon, he'll just start saying really weird things about their body parts and what not,"

"Ew!" Gon yelled, not really understanding why anyone in their right mind would think of such a thing.

"Exactly! That's why I'm asking you about it,"

"Well, do you think about them a lot Killua?"

"Of course! That's why I asked you,"

"Well, how do you think about them?" Gon asked, throwing Killua off guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, uhh...you a tits man, or an ass man?" Killua asked, throwing Gon off guard.

"...what?"

"Just answer the question,"

"Umm, I think we think about girls in very different ways Killua,"

"What do you mean?"

"...well, uhh,"

Gon had to stop for a moment to find a way to continue without making an absolute fool out of himself. "Idiot, if you think what I meant was just thinking about people who just so happen to be girls then you're an idiot, _idiot_!"

"No, I know what you meant Killua!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Prove it!"

"How?!"

"I don't know, convince me!" Killua demanded, as Gon had to think for a moment for a way to answer that.

"Well, I guess, this is weird though. I don't know if I want to get into this,"

"Ah fine, this was getting weird from the start,"

"Yeah," Gon agreed, as the two shared a moment of laughter. "In case you're wondering, I've always thought about what it would be like to just have a crush on someone. It's not something that I would go around thinking about, but it is interesting to think about. My Aunt gave me what she called 'the talk' one day, and I've been thinking about what 'being in love' must be like,"

"Well, I wouldn't call it falling in love. It's more like, uh, an expressed interest I guess. You're just attracted to that person more than you normally would be attracted to a person I guess,"

"You been in love?!"

"No, don't say it like that! But yeah, I don't feel like talking about it anymore,"

"Who is it?"

"Gon, I don't want to say it, it's too embarrassing," Killua pouted, slouching over and folding his arms.

"Come on Killua! Just tell me,"

"No!"

"Is it me?"

"Yeah totally, it's you. I just want to fuck you so hard dude, you have no idea. It would be a dream come true to fuck you, that's why I followed you around for all that time," Killua confessed, shocking his boy-crush upon hearing the absolute truth.

"...really?"

"NO YOU IDIOT, IT'S NOT YOU! IT'S NEO-, _crap!_ "

"Ahhhh! I knew it!"

"No you didn't!"

"I know, but isn't that the girl from the Nostrade family?"

"Yeah, but there is just something about her, I don't want to sound embarrassing,"

"Killua, as long as it's not me, it's okay Killua," Gon joked, drawing a sigh and a response from him.

"...well, she just seems mysterious. She's part of this demanding family, and though she is known for being spontaneous in negative ways, she is in a way that I feel like I could relate. She's different, but I think in the ways I'm different too in some indirect way. Sure she isn't necessarily, you know, 'hot', but I think she's kinda pretty though..."

"Awwww Killua!"

"Shut the fuck up, it's not funny!"

"It's not, you're right. It's _adorable!_ " Gon said affectionately, smiling towards Killua's nonconsenting facial expression.

"...you're right, I guess"

"Of course I am! You should go talk to her,"

"How?! She's the daughter in one of Light Nostrade and I'm a former assassin! That isn't going to happen Gon, her father wouldn't let me go near her in a million years,"

"Former assassin, and besides, you've changed and you got connections!"

"First off what does that have to do with anything? Second off, connections?"

"We got Kurapika who would assure her father that you're not a threat whatsoever. All we really have to do is call Kurapika on the pho-,"

"Are you insane Gon?! Telling Kurapika to help me out with girls is like asking you to help me out with math,"

"Hey, I'm smart in other areas, I'm just not very good at math,"

"Exactly!"

"Come on Killua! You're a good friend of his and you're on enough of his good side that he would have no problem vouching for you!"

"I get that and all, but let's say I agreed to got through with this; Kurapika isn't dumb enough to go through with it. He knows of my past and knows how important Neon is to her father, by that, I mean his ties with the mafia. He's not going to let an assassin, despite how rehabilitated I may be, get close to her. On top of that, Light would certainly deny more than Kurapika if we're lucky enough he asks. Just forget it, I appreciate that you want a lot for my happiness, but I'm okay. I'm out of the family business, I've spent time doing crazy things with you, I'm a Hunter, and now I have Alluka in my life right now. Seriously, if I'm out of the house and something happens to Alluka," Killua stopped for a moment to get his thoughts together and think of a way to express that last statement without becoming to uncomfortable.

"You know," Killua added somberly. He didn't expect Alluka to be thrown into the conversation like this, but he knows that the very thought of her being in jeopardy worries him far more than hooking up some girl he thought was slightly attractive.

"You could always leave her with me. I know you're worried, but you can trust me with her with me. You can even get Kurapika to babysit her," Gon suggested, as Killua remained seemingly unfazed like if Gon wasn't in the room.

"Look, I know that you're worried and you only want the best for her, but so does me, Kurapika, and anyone else we are closely associated with wishes for the best. But your happiness is important to us too, and I'm sure it is to your sister too,"

"Yeah, but I am happy Gon. I don't mean this sarcastically, but I'm happier than I ever was. I just don't like thinking of it," Killua said, referring to what could happen to his sister.

"It wont happen if she stays with one of us. And if there was a way you could go out with Neon without putting Alluka at risk or neglecting her at all, would you do it?"

"...I guess,"

"That's great! We can call him up right now and ask him,"

"No not now, maybe later. I would rather do something else for a while,"

"Alright, we can go do something now,"

"What about your homework?"

"It can wait, I'm getting bored anyway, aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess," Killua responded, with the smile returning back his face.

"Well, let's get out of here!" Gon piped, as the two made their way out the door.

_If Killua doesn't have the guts to call Kurapika, I will!_


End file.
